Spencer Rocket
by ihli
Summary: Prostitutes are dying in Las Vegas and the BAU is called in to catch the unsub responsible. Hotch has never met anyone like hooker Spencer Rocket. Hotch/Reid Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Title:** **Spencer Rocket**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Prostitution, Slash, language, sex, etc**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Prostitutes are dying in Las Vegas and the BAU is called in to catch the unsub responsible. Hotch has never met anyone like hooker Spencer Rocket. Hotch/Reid Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**As many of you know, I ship Hotch/Reid. Sometimes I read Morgan/Reid even though it feels like Reid is cheating on Hotch. :) I read a story posted by Atem15 called Pretty Boy. Pretty Boy was a Morgan/Reid take on Pretty Woman where Reid was the prostitute. I loved the premise. I became obsessed with this premise. I had to do my own take on it with Hotch/Reid. From this Spencer Rocket was born. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Spencer Rocket Chapter 1

Spencer Reid stood on his usual corner with his friend Lissa trying to look fuck worthy and inviting. It had been a slow week, and money was getting tight… again.

"Lis, where are the guys?" He asked, his voice petulant.

His perky blond friend answered. "They'll come Spency; they always do."

Spencer was dressed for work in a tight tank top and jean shorts that hugged his ass. His hair was moussed up into a fuck-me style.

A pair of black SUV's pulled past, slowing to park. The eyes of all the hookers on the crowded corner turned to watch and assess the potential customers.

Two women and three men got out and walked over to them. Spencer noticed the older man, _Fuck Me, that's David Rossi. A guy like that shouldn't need to pay for it. And who is that with him? Jeeze that guy is hot. _

"Hey babes, you looking for a good time? My friends, and I do parties." Spencer called out trying not to stare at Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome as he approached. _That one could do me any time._

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. I was wondering if we could talk for a bit." Tall Dark and Handsome had a smooth voice, too_. Yum. Too bad he's a cop._

Spencer started to turn away but watched the man out of the corner of his eyes as he threw out a line. "Hey babe, talking isn't really our thing. Time is money. Besides folks like you tend to be bad for business."

Spencer noticed the dark one was chatting up Kitty and flirting. David Rossi was with Fifi. The rest of the people with Hotchner had spread to some of the competition on the corner.

"We're here to help. People with your…career path have been murdered. We want to catch the unsub who did this," Aaron Hotchner said; his eyes narrowed.

"Unsub, that's why David Rossi is with you. You must be profilers." Spencer blurted that out and wanted to slap his hand over his mouth. _Never act smart in front of a John, you idiot; it leads to pain. _

"Yes, are you familiar with the term?" Hotch looked startled.

_Fuck…caught now. _"Yes, I…read a lot."

Hotchner's eyes looked him up and down. Spencer could tell he liked what he saw. It was his business to be able to assess his chances with a John. However, he was unprepared for the fluttery feeling inside when the man's dark rich brown eyes met his. "Listen, we have no interest in your… business. We aren't here to arrest anyone but the unsub. Please, help us."

_God this guy was gorgeous. The idea of spending some time with him was very appealing, but money was so tight. Then again, these FBI guys would probably wreck business for the night at this rate. Time to be bold._ "Fifty bucks."

"What?" The man just stared at Spencer, mouth open.

"Fifty bucks buys my time; I'll go with you and answer your questions…or not." Spencer tried to look calm, casual. He had something this agent wanted, and he needed to eat.

"Does that mean you know something?" Hotchner asked; his eyes narrowed once more.

_Time for a teaser to reel him in. _"I know Miss Priss, Brenda, Zaza, and six other girls are all missing. So are the Duke and Jorge. I have a good memory for stuff." He almost laughed at himself. A good memory for stuff. Maybe he should become a comedian. _Except, who would want to hear the ramblings of a whore?_

"Fine," Hotch said taking his wallet out of his pocket and handing over fifty dollars.

"Get in the car; I'll show you something." Spencer gestured to the SUVs.

Hotch looked over at the car and turned back to Spencer, his face set in a serious look that made Spencer shiver. _What a Death Glare. _Hotch barked out, "This isn't about sex."

Spencer threw his hip out to the side, striking a sexy pose. "No gutter brain, we can do that later. You did buy me for the night. Right now, I want to show you something about your case."

Hotch turned to address the other agents. "Guys, I'm heading out with…"

"Spencer, Spencer Rocket." Spencer held in the cringe. He hated that name, but his old pimp, Hector, had given it to him, and it had stuck. He thought it was funny because Spencer had been such a science geek, and it made a nice pun. _At least Hector thought so_.

"Mr. Rocket." He unlocked the SUV and gestured to Spencer to get in. Then he turned to his team. "We'll regroup later."

Hotch got in the driver's seat while Reid strapped into the passenger side and directed Hotch to a spot about a mile away.

He had Hotch pull up and park on the other side of the street. "Notice anything?"

Hotch looked around and shrugged. "Lots of… professionals at their trade."

"Nice euphemism, sweetie pie. There are lots of prostitutes. Too many. Three times as many as our corner only a mile away."

"I see that." Hotch said, confusion colored his tone.

Spencer sighed. He should be used to having to explain things to people by now. "Don't you wonder why? The traffic is the same here as our corner."

"Yes…" Hotch said, still sounding like he thought Spencer was a loon.

"I guess I need to spell it out for you hot stuff," he said as he gestured to the crowded sidewalk. "This corner wasn't so busy until the killings started. This corner is owned by Louie Q. All the girls here work for him."

"Notice that dude over there." Spencer gestured to a guy leaning casually against a wall smoking a cigarette.

"Or that guy there," he pointed to a man in a car. "They are some of his muscle. Ever since this started Louie's been recruiting. Offering his protection. He even approached me, and I'm not his usual type of merchandise. None of the missing prostitutes worked for Louie."

"You think he's involved?"

"Look at the profile. The girls are all from different corners, different pimps, some independent. Louie owns four different corners, but no one from there was taken. The independents that are missing, the ones I knew, were approached by Louie and rejected him." Spencer's body tensed, and his eyes hardened. "The guy is a serious control freak. Right before all of this started, he had a girl run. She was a favorite. I think that was probably the stressor."

Reid hated the incredulous look in the man's eyes. Just because he got fucked for a living didn't mean he was a moron.

"When did Louie approach you?" Hotch asked.

Spencer looked away, dreading the look of condemnation he was expecting. "This morning."

Instead of condemnation, he saw concern in the agent's eyes. "How long after being rejected did the others disappear?"

"Some in the same day. Certainly within twenty four hours." He said, shrugging and still not meeting Hotch's eyes.

"You knew all of this… and you were doing what to stay safe?" His voice was gentle. _Why?_

"Hey, I can't not work. I need the money." He hated admitting it. "I can't work for Louie; his cut is too big, and he doesn't really approve of my kind even though there is demand. He tends to…express this…with his fist."

Spencer wrapped his arm around his bare midriff. He hated allowing this man a glimpse into his life. He felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Well, you said I paid for the night; I'm taking you back with me to keep you safe."

Spencer looked up and saw the stoic agents eyes had softened. _Sympathy? He couldn't have that._ "Hey baby, whatever you have to tell yourself to make yourself feel alright. I'll make sure you are one satisfied customer."

Hotch's mouth dropped open. Then he started the car and drove to his hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Title:** **Spencer Rocket**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Prostitution, Slash, language, sex, etc**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Prostitutes are dying in Las Vegas and the BAU is called in to catch the unsub responsible. Hotch has never met anyone like hooker Spencer Rocket. Hotch/Reid Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Please let me know if you like this next chapter. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Hotch drove in silence contemplating the young man in the car. _How had he known so much about profiling?_ _He knows who Rossi is. Has he read Rossi's books?_ The man, Spencer, seemed reasonably intelligent. _What led him to this life?_

Hotch couldn't deny that Spencer was attractive. He looked good enough to fuck. But there was no way that was happening. He may have paid Spencer for the night, but that was to get his help with the case and he really did want to keep him safe. He would never take advantage of the situation.

_Why am I taking him to my hotel again? Wouldn't he be better off in police protection? No. He won't stay with them. He's a prostitute. This is the only way to keep him safe._ At least that was what Hotch told himself. The truth was he wanted to know more about the enigmatic young man.

Hotch noticed Spencer had pulled out an inexpensive cell phone and was tapping keys furiously. "What's up?"

"Texting Lis and Kitty. Telling them to stay together tonight. Most Johns are happy to have a threesome, and there is safety in numbers."

"Oh, good thinking." _Did I just compliment him for suggesting a threesome?_

Hotch led Spencer up to his room and gestured to one of the full size beds. "You can have that one, I'll take the other."

"What fun is that baby? I'm all bought and paid for." Spencer bottom lip thrust out as his hip pushed to the side. Hotch was too good a profiler not to see the relief in Spencer's eyes. He was sure the man was doing his job and nothing more.

"Thanks, but that's not what I want," he said as he started rifling through his go bag looking for clothes to sleep in.

"Oh baby de-nile is more than a river in Egypt. Do you have some delusion you're straight? I saw the way you were checking me out. It's my business to know these things. You want to fuck me and trust me, I'm a good fuck." Spencer was so confusing. He had intelligence and caring emanating from him and an aura of almost innocence that totally contrasted with the things coming out of his mouth.

Hotch cleared his throat. He could imagine fucking this man but not on these terms. "I'm an FBI agent. You are helping with a case. I would never take advantage of that."

"Suit yourself," Spencer said, turning away.

Hotch did. He went to get ready for bed and change in the bathroom. But his mind was back in his room with the very attractive young man.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer looked around the room and saw a file folder on the desk. One look couldn't hurt, right?

He pulled open the file, absorbing the information faster than a sponge absorbs water. Then he got to the photos. There was Miss Priss. Spencer's hand flew to his mouth as he gasped. His friend was in the photo, dead.

But then his mind began to process the image, recalling data, making comparisons. Something about the way the body was posed brought another image to mind, Macuilxochitl.

"You really shouldn't be looking at that." Agent Hotchner spoke in a voice that was not unkind.

Spencer jumped at the interruption, he had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard the agent return to the room. "But…sorry…But, look at the way she's posed."

"I know. It can be hard to look at crime scenes. Did you know her?" _More of that kind voice_. Spencer both craved and loathed that voice. There was little kindness in his world. But wasn't kindness really just a front for pity?

Also, that wasn't what he meant. "Yes, but that's beside the point. She's been posed to look like Macuilxochitl."

"Macu…"

"Macuilxochitl. He's the Aztec god of Gambling, Games, and Feasts. See how she is posed sitting up, her legs crossed, hands at her sides and her face looking up. That is a classic pose for representations of Macuilxochitl. Also, see the wound pattern here." He said pointing to the image.

"That's definitely an imitation of how the ancient Aztecs would have sacrificed to their gods. The unsub is clearly an expert in the Ancient Aztecs." He finished his description with a hint of excitement.

Aaron stared at him. He got that uncomfortable feeling when he accidently let his smarts show to a John. _Would Hotchner hit him?_ "Where'd you learn all of this?"

Spencer shrugged, trying to down play his special skills. "I spend my free time at the library. I…I like to read."

"Are the ancient Aztecs a particular interest for you?" Hotchner looked so serious. _Shit! What should he say? Was it a trap?_

"No…last year I spent a few weeks in the religions section of the library. It was fascinating to learn about all of the beliefs of so many different cultures…I'm rambling aren't I." Spencer ducked in on himself, preparing to run, to hide in a corner. "I…sorry…please…I'll be quiet. Just…don't hit me."

"Spencer, I'm not going to hit you. I'm just trying to understand." Kind voice again. This guy was unlike anyone Spencer had ever encountered. "You spent a few weeks on all religions, and you still remember this detail about the ancient Aztecs?"

_Should I answer_? he wondered. He had learned long ago that Johns didn't need to know about his abilities that were unrelated to sticking his ass in the air. They just got angry. But Hotch didn't seem angry. He seemed genuinely curious.

"I have an eidetic memory. I read 20,000 words per minute, and I remember them all."

Spencer watched Hotch's mouth drop open in shock. Spencer braced for whatever was coming. So he was surprised when Hotch pulled out his cellphone and dialed.

"Garcia, check and see if anyone in the area is an expert in the ancient Aztecs. Someone who lives here or a tourist."

"How's she gonna do that?" His mind started racing. She would need to query the list of people in Las Vegas currently and the list of known experts in the Ancient Aztecs and then do a join of the lists and see where they overlapped. The residents wouldn't be too difficult, but how would she get the lists from all of the hotels? And then what about the amateurs who were interested in the Aztecs but had produced no papers or other public records to indicate their interest? The problem was fascinating.

"It's best not to ask. She has her…ways. I'm gonna turn in now."

"Okay." Spencer was stunned. Hotch got into bed and turned off his lamp. The man really wasn't going to use him. _How strange_, he thought as he turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Title:** **Spencer Rocket**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Prostitution, Slash, language, sex, etc**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Prostitutes are dying in Las Vegas and the BAU is called in to catch the unsub responsible. Hotch has never met anyone like hooker Spencer Rocket. Hotch/Reid Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2. I hope you all continue to enjoy. Please let me know if you like this next chapter. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 3

Hotch woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Go ahead."

"It's Morgan, where did you get that lead for the Ancient Aztecs?"

"From Spencer."

"It's genius. All of the bodies are posed as if for a sacrifice. Garcia sent over some pictures. She is still compiling a list of suspects. We're meeting in the hotel restaurant. You going to join us?"

"Yes, I'm bringing Spencer with me."

"Okay…" Hotch wondered at the tone in Morgan's voice. _Was it surprise? Disapproval? Would Morgan think I took advantage of the situation? Surely Morgan knows me better than that._

Hotch hung up and looked over to watch the young man looking at him; his arms curled around himself with his eyes wide.

"I hope I didn't make an assumption. I assumed you would be hungry." _Why does he look so frightened?_

"Breakfast is fine, thanks. It's more than I am used to," he said looking away.

"I was wondering. How much do you know about the ancient Aztecs? Is it just what you told me last night?" Hotch knew he needed to find a way to keep the man close. Also, it would be prudent to have someone knowledgeable in the ancient Aztecs available for the case.

Spencer's eyes lit up at the question. "No, I read quite a bit about them. Their culture is so different from today; it was fascinating."

That was just what Hotch needed. "Would you consider allowing me to…hire you, for the duration of the case, as a consultant?"

Spencer's mouth dropped open. It took him a full minute before answering. "Would I get to go to crime scenes?"

"If you like." Hotch couldn't help the small smile of delight that split his face.

Spencer eyes unfocused a bit. Hotch assumed he was thinking. Finally, he asked, "How much?"

Hotch had no idea what to offer. He had a reasonable discretionary fund for hiring consultants and experts as well as another for encouraging informants, but he didn't have infinite funds. Just infinite budget meetings with Strauss. "Well…you charged me fifty bucks for the night. I want twenty four hour coverage. So how about one hundred dollars per day."

Spencer's eyes narrowed, and his frame straightened; confidence started to roll off of him. _Negotiating price is something he has experience with_ Hotch thought sadly. "I don't know; you are asking a lot more of me than my usual client. Two hundred dollars per day."

Hotch knew it was a line. He was offering Spencer legal work where no one would use him. But it was part of the rules of negotiating so instead of arguing he counter-offered. "One hundred fifty."

"Sold." Afterwards, Hotch realized the man had answered too quickly; he would have taken the job for less. Then again, Hotch would have paid more.

As Spencer straightened his _uniform, _Hotch realized he couldn't take him to the station or to crime scenes dressed like that. It would raise questions that were really unimportant. He also figured Spencer would want something fresh. "We'll need to take you home and get you some more appropriate clothing."

"All of my clothes are like this," Spencer said first looking Hotch in the eye and then looking away.

Hotch blurted the first thing that came into his mind. "You go to the library dressed like that."

"Yeah, they all know me there." Spencer shrugged.

Hotch considered. He needed Spencer to look the part of a consultant so he could keep him close and safe. "Then, first order of business is shopping."

"You're trying to catch a serial killer so you're taking me shopping?" Spencer squeaked, his eyes widening.

"I think you can help with the case. I need to not have your clothing be a distraction." Hotch stated this as if it should be obvious.

Spencer's face split into a slow, seductive smile. He looked at Hotch through half-lidded eyes and said in a low husky voice, "Distraction… Am I distracting you?"

Hotch's cock twitched in appreciation. "Uh, no…I meant the people we interact with." Hotch looked away, unable to meet Spencer's eyes.

Spencer smirked. "Sure ya did, stud."

The two men finished getting ready and joined the team in the restaurant.

"Spencer Rocket, this is my team." Hotch started making the introductions.

Rossi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Hey kid, what made you think of the Aztecs?" Morgan asked.

Spencer studied his hands as if they held the secrets of the universe. "I saw some of the photos from the crime…"

Morgan looked directly at Hotch. "You showed him crime scene photos."

Hotch could see this was going downhill fast. "Let me clarify. Spencer is working as a consultant on this case. He has expertise in both the Aztec culture and the local population."

"Expertise?" Morgan asked as his eyebrows flew up.

"Expertise, back off." Hotch pointed one of his patented death glares at Morgan.

The team ate bouncing around ideas.

"Macuilxochitl, is the god of gambling; given that this is Las Vegas, the unsub probably is hoping to win and has been losing." Spencer offered. All eyes focused on him.

"That's good kid. Where did you hear the word unsub?" Rossi asked.

"Your books, sir." Spencer's voice was quiet as he looked up at Rossi with wide eyes.

"You've read my books?" Rossi asked gently.

Spencer started speaking quickly, "All of them. When I was done, I went off and did some reading on psychology, criminal behavior, and profiling. It was interesting and frightening reading."

Hotch cut in. "I'm taking Mr. Rocket shopping for some more appropriate attire for an FBI consultant. We'll meet at the station in two hours. Morgan, follow up with Garcia on any leads she has found."

"Just… call me Spencer."

As much as Hotch hated shopping, he knew he had to take Spencer. He learned from the hotel concierge that a Nordstroms was nearby and drove the young man there.

Aaron watched Spencer look around the store, his eyes as big as saucers. "Agent Hotchner, I can't really afford clothes from a place like this."

"Call me Hotch or Aaron. And don't worry, the clothes are part of your fee as a consultant." Seeing Spencer like this just showed Hotch again how even though Spencer was hardened by life, he was still very young and, in some ways, had a child-like innocence about him.

Hotch tried to dress Spencer in business suits, but he seemed so uncomfortable. They compromised on casual pants and a shirt, sweater vest, and tie. However, Spencer insisted on mis-matched socks.

They were walking to the car, Spencer's old clothes safely in one of the numerous bags, when Hotch's phone rang.

"I see. We're on our way." Hotch hung up the phone. "You sure you want to go to a crime scene? It's two bodies this time."

Hotch unlocked the car, and the two men got in and buckled their seat belts.

"Really, you'll take me? I never thought I would get to actually see some of the things I read about." Hotch hid his smile at Spencer's enthusiasm. _You'd think I offered to take him to Disney World_. Hotch was starting to see that Spencer was endlessly curious.

"I want to get your take on the scene. See if there's anything we missed," Hotch said as he navigated the car out into the road.

"I'll help any way I can." Hotch could not imagine what the life of a prostitute was like in general, but it was particularly hard to imagine with Spencer. Spencer seemed to be a genuinely caring individual who had great gifts to share with the world, but through an unfortunate set of circumstances, he was reduced to an object to be bought and sold. The incredible waste saddened the profiler.

They arrived at the hotel where the crime had taken place. Hotch flashed his credentials and led Spencer to the room. Crime Scene techs were taking photos while Morgan and Rossi explored the scene.

Spencer walked in, took one look, and fled for the bathroom, vomiting. Hotch ran after the man, wondering if he had made a mistake.

Hotch placed a hand on Spencer's back. "Being faced with the real thing makes seasoned veterans queasy."

"It's not that." Spencer said, rinsing his mouth out.

"What is it?" Hotch asked gently.

Spencer looked up at Hotch. "Those…those were my friends, Lis and Kitty. We share an apartment. I thought they would be safe if they stayed together."

Hotch looked at the tortured young man. He had no words of comfort to offer. Spencer stomped out of the bathroom.

CMCMCMCMCM

_Now, it's personal. I'm going to get this bastard_.

Spencer examined the bodies of his two friends. He stayed calm by detaching himself. He went to that place inside himself where no one and nothing could touch him. It was a place he went often, especially when a John was too rough or just distasteful. It was the only way he could cope.

He examined the wound pattern and the positioning of the bodies. It was a perfect replica of the god Macuilxochitl. He found a small paper covered in Aztec writing and translated it without thought.

Turning to Hotch he read the paper. "Grant me success as I gamble for the only thing worth living."

"What language is it in?" Hotch asked.

"Oh… Nahautl. That's the language the Aztecs spoke." Spencer ducked his head. Years of protective instincts gone in a moment_. Why did he keep showing off in front of this man?_ He knew it could only lead to pain.

"You speak Nah…Nahautl?"

Spencer's mouth dropped open. Hotch looked genuinely curious and interested, not angry or disgusted.

"I memorized a dictionary or two in my time." Spencer said, shrugging.

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch wondered just how many languages the young man could read.

Spencer glanced at Hotch. "Languages aren't my strength. I'm much better with numbers."

Normally if someone said something like that, Hotch would have assumed they were bragging. However, Spencer said it off-handed, distracted. It was a simple statement of fact. _Just how smart was this young man?_

"Spencer, did you ever have an IQ test?" Hotch asked gently.

"Yeah…" Spencer looked down, wrapping his arms around himself.

Hotch put a finger under Spencer's chin and gently lifted his head so he could look the man in the eyes. "Do you remember your score?"

"Yeah…" Spencer answered, frowning.

Barely a whisper, Hotch asked, "What was it?"

Spencer hesitated, his eyes went slightly unfocused, but then he answered. "187."

_187. This man has an IQ of 187 and can read 20,000 words a minute. What is he doing on the streets?_ Hotch was a top notch profiler and watching Spencer Rocket, he was sure of one thing. This man did not want to be asked about his past.

After they were finished examining the scene, Hotch took Spencer down to the station to meet up with the rest of the team and compare notes. Spencer joined them as they worked up the profile of a man twenty five to forty who was an expert in the ancient Aztecs. He had probably suffered some large loss probably at the gaming tables, but it had been more than that. Perhaps his life's savings or something else he valued greatly.

The team set off to deliver the profile while Spencer sat on a bench waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Title:** **Spencer Rocket**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Prostitution, Slash, language, sex, etc**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Prostitutes are dying in Las Vegas and the BAU is called in to catch the unsub responsible. Hotch has never met anyone like hooker Spencer Rocket. Hotch/Reid Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3. Many of you are asking how Spencer ended up here. It'll come. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please Review. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 4

Officer Bitek approached. "Hey, it's the Rocket. You get picked up again?"

"Hello Officer Bitek. I'm here helping the FBI."

"Oh yeah, the whore case. What, are you helping them relax after work?"

"No." Spencer wanted to defend himself. But what was the point? He was just a whore.

"Why do they have you all dressed up like a normal person? They do know what you are?"

"Yes_." I am worthless._

"Hey, since they're busy, how about a quickie in the back room? You know how greasing the monkey can keep the cops off your corner."

_I don't want him. I don't want this. Hotch owns my time. But, soon the FBI agents will leave, and I will be left with Bitek. They are probably finished with me anyways; they have their profile. I better keep Bitek happy._ "Sure, I need to stay close; they are expecting me."

"Come on to the store room. No one'll interrupt us there." Bitek gestured down a short hall to a closed door. Spencer followed him as Bitek waddled down the hall. He wondered just how many donuts the man ate in a day.

Spencer schooled his expression. He half-closed his eyes and put on a seductive smile. With his game face on he asked, "What do you want? I'm always happy to service our fine men in blue."

It worked. It always worked. Men saw that face, and their cocks sprang to attention. Bitek licked his lips, coating them in his foul smelling saliva. "Since your time is limited, a blow job will do."

Spencer knelt in front of the officer, unzipping his pants and reaching in for his already aroused member. Just as he leaned in and the strong scent of the officer's sweat nauseated him, a voice barked out.

"Officer, I'm sorry but Spencer is otherwise engaged." Hotch's voice. Spencer cringed.

"Oh, agent, are you sure you mind sharing? _Spencer_, we call him the rocket around here, wasn't busy." Bitek placed his hand on Spencer's head, giving it a little shake.

Aaron's voice was firm, his death glare directed at the officer. "I'm sorry, Spencer is working for the FBI right now, and we need to go."

Spencer shrugged at Bitek, trying to convey this wasn't his choice although he was silently relieved.

Spencer stood and walked over to Hotch.

"We've finished giving the profile. Come with me." His voice was cold and hard. He didn't speak again until they were alone in the car. Spencer was terrified. Hotch was clearly angry at him. Would he beat him or just dump him at his corner?

"You're that eager to… do your job… that you needed to take on another… client?" Hotch asked in a soft voice that seemed full of menace.

"I… I didn't ask for that, but Bitek can make my life hell when you're gone." Spencer's face was wet, his stomach churned with shame. "He would not have taken no well."

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch considered that. He had been jealous and angry seeing Spencer about to suck another man. But he tried to see it from Spencer's side. Spencer eyes were wide; tears leaked from the corners.

He could see it now. The officer had probably given Spencer no choice. This was his reality. _Why?_

He had to ask. He had to try and understand what could take someone with such an extraordinary mind and reduce them to this. "Level with me Spencer. Why do you do this job?"

Spencer looked away out the window. Every gesture screaming at Hotch that Spencer hated himself. "What else can I do? I had no choice, and now I'm stuck with it."

Hotch could not understand. "Someone with your intelligence has a variety of choices, college for one."

Spencer looked at Hotch, his face hard. "College isn't an option for me. I dropped out of high school, and I couldn't afford the tuition anyways. I need the money." The last was said in so quiet a voice that Hotch had to strain to hear.

Hotch knew Spencer wanted this conversation to end and that he had something dark in his past to hide. "What is so important that you need the money? I saw the track marks on your arm. Is this about drugs?"

Now Spencer, looked up, eyes wide, mouth forming an O. Then his faced hardened, his eyebrows drew down, and his fists clenched. "I'm clean. I've been clean for years. I never wanted to do that shit in the first place."

Hotch started to shake his head without even realizing it. None of this made any sense to him. "Then why did you?"

Spencer studied his fingernails as he answered. "He made me."

Hotch could only imagine the level of shame Spencer was feeling. Clearly the young man was filled with regret. "He made you? Was it your pimp?" He asked softly.

Spencer shook his head as he continued to examine his hands. "I thought he was just another John into something kinky. I should have known something was off with him. But I needed the money, so I went."

A tear fell from Spencer's eyes. He wiped it away angrily and inhaled sharply. "He held me at gun point and tortured me for two days and shot me up with Dilaudid."

Spencer chose this moment to meet Hotch's eyes. "I think he had multiple personality disorder because he kept calling himself different names."

Spencer held his hand up, index finger extended. "Raphael would beat me and quote the bible. 'Proverbs 29: A man who loves wisdom brings joy to his father, but a companion of prostitutes squanders his wealth.' He beat me and burned me with hot pokers from a fire."

Spencer held up two fingers now. "Charles, would rape me, over and over."

One more finger joined the first two. "Tobias would give me the drugs. I think he actually thought he was helping me".

Spencer shrugged. "I thought, 'this is it, I am going to die here.' But Tobias got careless. I often wondered if he did it on purpose. I grabbed the gun and shot him. As he lay dying he looked up at me, smiled and said 'Thank You.'"

A shudder passed through Spencer's body; his eyes were unfocused. Hotch knew he was back in that moment; the image must have been crystal clear. "I didn't know what to do; the police don't exactly think highly of me, but I was in so much pain. I dialed 911 and passed out. I woke up in a hospital. At first, the police thought I was lying. That I killed him for his money. But the physical evidence spoke for itself."

The smile that crossed Spencer's face was frightening. "However, I was already addicted to Dilaudid. In my line of work, it was all too easy to find suppliers. It didn't take much to find one who was happy to trade goods for services rendered."

"How did you get clean?" Hotch asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Spencer's eyes narrowed as he yelled, "Enough! I got clean. I said I would help you with the case not pour out my soul."

Hotch studied the floor. He had let his curiosity about this man get the better of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Spencer looked down as well, and mimicked Hotch's quiet voice. "I know. Please, just leave it alone."

They arrived at the hotel and met up with the team for dinner. Spencer was quiet and withdrawn throughout. Garcia called in to say that the research was taking time, but she thought she was close.

They decided to call it an early night knowing that Garcia could call at any moment.

Hotch lead Spencer to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Title:** **Spencer Rocket**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Prostitution, Slash, language, sex, etc**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Prostitutes are dying in Las Vegas and the BAU is called in to catch the unsub responsible. Hotch has never met anyone like hooker Spencer Rocket. Hotch/Reid Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews for chapter 4. I hope this next chapter satisfies. Please Review. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 5

"No, please, don't."

Hotch woke to the sound of Spencer screaming as he rolled out of bed, grabbing his Glock from his nightstand.

Looking around in the darkened room, Aaron couldn't see any threats.

"I can't, NOOOOOO."

It was clear now. Spencer was asleep, dreaming. Hotch placed his gun back on the nightstand and headed for the young man.

He knelt on the bed, "Spencer, wake up."

"No, please." _What is the poor boy dreaming? Is it the man he told me about or some other demon in his perfect memory? I have to wake him, I can't let him suffer._

Hotch gently shook him, "Wake up Spencer, it's a dream."

The scream that pierced the night from the young man was heart-wrenching in its intensity. His eyes snapped open and pointed at Hotch, wide and unfocused.

Before Hotch knew what was happening he was wrapped in the young man's arms, and his shirt was getting soaked with tears. He wrapped his own arms around the slender figure, and started stroking his hair in the most soothing manner he could.

He tried to tell himself this was no different than when Jack had a bad dream. He was soothing someone in need. But he knew it was a lie. This extraordinary young man was coming to mean a lot to Aaron Hotchner. He had so many gifts and so few breaks in his life. Aaron knew in that moment, he was starting to have feelings for Spencer Rocket. He almost laughed, could Rocket possibly be his real name? But it didn't matter. Hotch was a profiler; he knew how to read people. This man needed him, and he was coming to need this man.

Spencer's head turned up, and their eyes met. Hotch reached down and wiped the tears from his face. His gaze riveted on Spencer.

He saw what was happening. He watched as Spencer's lips closed the distance between them. He knew he should stop him; he should protest. But he saw something else in Spencer's eyes. Spencer wasn't doing this because he thought Hotch wanted it. Spencer himself was filled with need. It was all there. Spencer wanted him.

When their lips met for the first time, a shock of want, need, desire, and protectiveness filled Aaron Hotchner. Rightness rolled over his body. He tightened his arms around Spencer as their tongues met.

No dueling here; no attempts at dominance. Instead, long slow strokes as tongues met, and Aaron explored Spencer's mouth. His hands moved up and down Spencer's back in long, erotic strokes filled with tenderness.

Spencer arched into his body, returning the gentle caresses. This wasn't about sex. This wasn't what Spencer had offered before. If it was, they would already be naked with Hotch's dick up Spencer's ass. But neither man wanted it to be like that between them.

Instead, Aaron deepened the kiss, exploring Spencer's mouth. Then he kissed Spencer's neck, his cheeks, his ears, searching for sensitive spots and was rewarded with a hissed breath when he licked the shell of Spencer's ear.

Aaron was torn; he was so aroused. He wanted Spencer in every way. But he only wanted what Spencer was willing to give. He would not be one of those guys who just took. Tonight, he wanted to ensure that this was for Spencer.

Spencer pushed back and looked at his face, studying him, and nodded his head once, definitively.

"I want this."

Aaron's tenuous control burst at the bold declaration. He started unbuttoning the young man's shirt as the young man worked on his.

"I…I want to make love to you Spencer Rocket."

"Reid."

"What?"

"My real name is Spencer Reid."

It was the final proof Aaron needed that this was something special. _He told me his real name!_

"I like Reid better. I want to make love to you, Spencer Reid. I want to show you what the world can be like. I want to take you away from all of this and give you everything."

"I…" Aaron could tell the beginning of a denial was coming to Spencer's lips.

"It's okay, don't answer now."

Shirts removed, Aaron bent to the delightful task of arousing and pleasuring Spencer. Long, languorous strokes of his tongue on Spencer's nipples brought his arms around Aaron's head, grasping the hair and holding the man in place. Aaron's tongue danced and teased as he nipped and kissed at Spencer's tight buds.

Aaron kissed down the young man's lean stomach and found his pajama bottoms. He slid them off revealing long, lean legs and a weeping, needy prick.

Aaron had never been with a man before, but he was pretty sure he could figure out what to do next. He opened his mouth and engulfed the long prick.

"Oh…Oh…"

Aaron liked the sound of Spencer's pleasure as he licked the head, tasting Spencer's pre-cum. He started to bob his head in long strokes; his tongue, warm and wet, ran along the side of Spencer's cock. Spencer's hands tangled in his hair, not pushing just acknowledging.

"Aaron…Unh…"

Aaron reached out his fingers to Spencer's sac and ran them along every inch, caressing and stimulating. Spencer's entire body jerked at the first touch, thrusting into Aaron's mouth. Aaron had to fight a gag; there just wasn't enough room for the entire delicious prick.

He reached his hand around the base and started pumping in time with his bobbing head.

"Can't hold it…gonna, gonna…"

Aaron bobbed faster, eager to taste. He was soon rewarded as Spencer's balls drew up tight to his body; and his orgasm exploded from him.

Aaron tried to swallow it all, but a bit dribbled from his mouth. His tongue flicked out to catch it as he swallowed in satisfaction.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer lay there panting as he came down from the high. He couldn't remember the last time someone had pleasured him just for his own sake, but he had no doubt that had been Hotch's intention.

"That was amazing Hotch."

"I think you can call me Aaron now."

"Alright, Aaron." Heat bloomed in his cheeks. Aaron had never treated him like a prostitute. He genuinely seemed to want to be with him.

"Can I return the favor?" He said ducking his head. This was new territory for Spencer. He wanted to do this with Aaron because it was Aaron.

"Only if you want to."

"I want to," he said as he shifted in bed to be opposite Aaron's cock. He reached out and pulled Aaron's pajamas off freeing his turgid erection.

His nerves fell away as he reached out for the man's throbbing member. He may not feel worthy to do this for Aaron, but he felt confident in his skills. He started by licking Aaron's cock, root to tip, paying extra attention to the nerves under the head. He was rewarded when Aaron arched into him.

Then he opened his mouth and took Aaron all the way deep into his throat, his nose tickled by Aaron's pubic hair. As he started bobbing, he hummed. He knew this would send additional vibrations of stimulation racing along the man's throbbing prick.

"Holy…Oh Lord…"

Spencer would have smiled if his mouth wasn't busy. He knew he was an expert here and showed it, taking Aaron deep and swallowing, allowing the muscles of his throat to message his lover.

"Oh…oh…unh…"

Spencer knew from long practice that it wouldn't be long. Aaron was right on the edge. One more bob and swallow, a swirl of his tongue, and Aaron was filling his mouth. For once Spencer was happy to swallow what was offered.

When Aaron was no longer pulsing, he pulled off, and his nerves overcame him. He was back in new territory. At this point, he would get paid and leave. Depending on the time of night, he might even go back to the streets to find more clients.

Instead Aaron's hands reached for him and pulled him close. Waves of contentment rolled over him as he laid his head on the strong man's chest.

He didn't know how long he was there before he drifted off to sleep in the safety of Aaron's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Title:** **Spencer Rocket**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Prostitution, Slash, language, sex, etc**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Prostitutes are dying in Las Vegas and the BAU is called in to catch the unsub responsible. Hotch has never met anyone like hooker Spencer Rocket. Hotch/Reid Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. **

**MelanieMM asked how old Spencer is in the story? This happens about a year after Haley's death so late 20s. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please Review. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 6

Spencer awoke refreshed and warm. Someone's arms encircled him. He never actually slept with clients; too risky, it made him too vulnerable. Then he remembered. Aaron.

He opened his eyes to find the handsome profiler watching him.

"How did you sleep?" Aaron asked as he smoothed the hair from Spencer's face.

Spencer looked into Aaron's eyes, his stomach flipping. "I…well. I slept well. Are you mad?"

Aaron's eyes got wide. "Why would I be mad?"

"You didn't want to do a prostitute." Spencer said looking down.

"I didn't. I made love to an extraordinary young man who is starting to mean a great deal to me." Aaron said in a low voice, filled with tenderness.

Spencer knew what he should do. He should blow it off, claim it was all in a day's work, but he couldn't. It hadn't been. Instead he felt the color rise to his cheeks like some god dammed virgin. How could this amazing man call a whore like him _extraordinary_?

"I…I…Last night was incredible for me too. I…I never knew it could be like that."

Spencer watched Aaron as he moved in to join their lips. A flame of desire moved through his body. Spencer had sex more often in a day then some people had in a week, but that was just sex, a physical act. This was different. This wasn't about getting in, getting off, and getting out. This was about giving pleasure just for the sheer joy of it.

Spencer ran his hands up and down Aaron's back, scratching lightly while Aaron kissed his neck and ran his tongue around Spencer's ear. That was another difference. Aaron seemed to genuinely want him to enjoy what was happening. Foreplay was not a brief means to an end if there was any foreplay at all. But here, it was an integral part of the experience. Spencer got the impression that if he said that this was all he wanted, Aaron would nip and lick and tease him all day and never ask more of him.

Of course, that very thought made him want so much more. _Would Aaron take him? Would he go that far?_ Spencer suddenly very much wanted to know what it was like to be fucked…no wrong word…made love to by Aaron.

Spencer positioned his hips so that his throbbing cock pressed against Aaron's rock hard prick, and started to thrust. The pleasure that rolled through his body made him giddy with need.

"Would you…" Spencer started to ask before courage failed him. He never asked for what he wanted.

"Would I what, babe?" Aaron asked. Spencer wasn't surprised Aaron wouldn't let it drop.

He took a deep breath and then calmly voiced his desire. "Would you take me Aaron? I've never had someone make love to me before. I…I want to know…"

Aaron's pupils blew out, smoldering with desire. "If you're sure that's what you want."

"Oh yes." Spencer said, barely able to breathe.

"I doubt I have lube." Aaron said with a half shrug.

"I do, hang on." Spencer went and found his fuck-me shorts in the drawer where he had squirrelled them away. He _always_ had lube and condoms in his pocket. "Here."

Aaron took the proffered objects and poured some lube on his fingers.

It took Spencer a moment to realize why Aaron was putting lube on his fingers. "You don't need to prep me, I'm ready."

"I'm going to prep you. This isn't about me shoving it in. I want you to enjoy this." Aaron said gently but firmly.

Spencer hid his surprise. He hadn't been prepped since those early days. And then only because his pimp did it and then stuck a butt plug in before sending his eleven year old property in to get fucked.

Aaron's first finger slid in easily. Spencer had long ago mastered relaxing his guardian muscle to avoid pain. Aaron moved his finger in and out several times before sliding in a second finger, scissoring them and changing angles, searching, searching.

"Oh yeah!" No matter how many times his prostate was hit, it always sent a shock of pleasure through his body. This was the first time that someone had tried to hit it on purpose.

"Sweet spot?" Aaron asked.

Spencer blurted, "So few care."

"I'm not like them," Aaron said as another jolt of pleasure shot through Spencer. Aaron slid in his third finger, hitting Spencer's prostate every few thrusts.

Then he withdrew his fingers and slid on the condom, adding lube.

"How do you want to be?" Aaron gestured to the bed.

"Huh?"

"What position, babe?" Aaron said patiently.

"I choose?" Spencer was starting to feel moronic, but this was totally outside of the realm of his experience.

Aaron looked at him, his eyes bright. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I…I want to see your eyes. Most men just use me from behind," Spencer whispered.

The corners of Aaron's lips turned down. "Babe, if you think I'm using you..."

"No, not at all. That was my point."

Aaron leaned in and kissed Spencer and then positioned himself between Spencer's thighs. He lifted Spencer's legs and draped them over his shoulders, lining his cock up with Spencer's quivering hole.

Then slowly, Aaron thrust in, filling Spencer for the first time. He waited for Spencer to adjust, not moving until Spencer nodded.

Spencer had been filled many times with men of all shapes and sizes. But nothing prepared him for Aaron. It wasn't the act. It was the intention behind it. The way Aaron watched him and seemed to adjust based on his reaction. Spencer could see that Aaron was trying to make it good for him. And it was. Spencer moaned, "Yeah, fuck my ass…"

Then Aaron bent in for a passionate open-mouthed kiss; his thrusting changed speed but never stopped.

"Oh God…yes…yes."

Spencer could not remember the last time he came just from anal intercourse. He usually needed some stimulation on his cock if the John even bothered. But today, here with Aaron, he could feel the orgasm building to monstrous proportions much too quickly. Anything would have been too quickly; he wanted this to go on forever.

But the pleasure swept over him in waves as he passed the pinnacle and came, coating his stomach with the evidence of his pleasure.

Aaron moaned, thrust a few more times and then Spencer felt the condom fill with warmth. _I could fall in love with this man._ And he knew he was in trouble. Aaron would leave soon and this brief respite from his real life would be over.

Aaron didn't want to get up. He liked being in bed, sated with his lover. But there was still an unsub to catch. He helped Spencer to his feet.

"I need a shower. You interested in joining me?" Aaron wondered where that had come from. He had gone from hands off, to all in, over the course of hours.

"Always," Spencer replied. Aaron's breath caught in his throat. Spencer was looking at him, his face was glowing.

The two men were too sated for another round, but that didn't prevent sloppy kisses and sudsy caresses.

As they dressed Spencer started talking, "Bennington Sanitarium."

"What?"

Spencer gazed at him, his jaw tense. "You asked how I got clean. I was visiting my mom at Bennington Sanitarium, and they noticed I was high as a kite. They got me help, got me into DA. I got clean. I was lucky." Spencer looked away now, his cheeks pink.

"Spencer, why is your mom in a…"

"No…. Last night you asked why I needed the money. It's for Bennington." He huddled down as if wrapping around himself; arms crossed over his stomach.

Hotch considered what Spencer had revealed. His mom was in a Sanitarium. He hooked to pay for it. What had led here? Each time he peeled back a layer, he saw another on this onion. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Spencer's eyes widened.

Not why. What. Spencer wasn't used to people apologizing. Hotch was certain. "For assuming, for…"

Spencer's tone had turned bitter as he turned away. "It's fine. I'm used to people thinking the worst of me. Why should you be different?"

But Hotch wanted to be different.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Title:** **Spencer Rocket**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Prostitution, Slash, language, sex, etc**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Prostitutes are dying in Las Vegas and the BAU is called in to catch the unsub responsible. Hotch has never met anyone like hooker Spencer Rocket. Hotch/Reid Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me writing. After this, there is one more chapter and an epilogue. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please Review. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 7

They met up with the team. Aaron tried to school his expression. He worked with the best profilers in the world. They would read the change in his face and body language if he wasn't careful. He didn't need to explain his feelings to his team, but he was still an FBI agent, and from their perspective, he had slept with a hooker.

The team continued to investigate when Spencer spoke quietly to Aaron. "You know, there's a casino called the Aztec Inn Casino on the strip."

Aaron's head snapped up. "There is? I've never heard of it." Aaron could see the rest of the team had their attention on Spencer.

"It's small and obscure. But it has a great address." Spencer looked around at all the eyes trained on him. "I…I thought of it because of the unsub's obsession with the Aztecs… yet he hasn't left a body there."

"That's brilliant. Come here." Hotch brought Spencer over to a map on a tack board. "The green tacks represent where the victim was most likely solicited based on their usual patterns. The red tacks represent where the bodies were found."

Spencer's lifted his hand. "And here," his index finger landed right in a dead zone in the middle of the map, "Is the Aztec."

"I bet this is his home base." Spencer added.

Hotch took out his cell phone.

"Welcome to the Oracle at Quantico. How can the prophetess serve you?"

"Garcia, get a list of all of the people staying at the Aztec Inn Casino and cross check them with the lists of experts in the Ancient Aztecs," Hotch ordered.

"Your query is being submitted to the great Computer deity as we speak. I will get back to you." Hotch, punched the screen to hang up the phone and pocketed it.

He turned to Spencer, pride filling him. Spencer had wrapped his arms around himself. Aaron was certain the young man was once again imagining being punished for being smart. His heart started thumping in his chest. "Spencer, let's go check out the Aztec."

"Okay." Spencer looked up at Hotch, his champagne brown eyes wide like the sun.

The trip to the casino was short, but Hotch still made sure he held Spencer's hand. His mind was racing. He needed to find a way to get Spencer to leave with him when the case was done. He needed to help him. He was falling in love.

Once Hotch entered the casino, he focused on profiling the place seeing if there was any clues about the unsub. But the Aztec was not a theme casino like so many on the strip. It was a large room with slots, electronic poker, and a large internet Kiosk in the middle.

The sun streamed in through many windows, and a small bar area graced the corner. There was very little from the Ancient Aztec culture here.

Hotch was about to call Garcia and see if she had any luck getting the guest list when a man came walking up to them.

"Spencer Rocket, this is a respectable establishment. We don't have room for your kind here."

"Excuse me sir, do you work here?" Hotch tried the polite approach.

"No, just a concerned citizen," the man said, narrowed eyes never leaving Spencer.

"Then I will thank you not to speak to my colleague this way. Spencer is a consultant for the FBI." Hotch answered showing his credentials, silently fuming inside.

Spencer drew himself up to his full height, a hand on one hip. "Don't worry about it Agent Hotchner. This guy's just afraid people will find out he paid to fuck me."

Hotch's jaw hit the floor. That was only going to antagonize the man.

"What…What…I…I..no…I'm not a freakin' fag." The man's face had darkened now through red to purple.

But Spencer just kept going. "Well how else would you know who I am? I'm surprised I remembered you. It's not like I could really feel something that small."

The man was clearly about to punch Spencer. "Agent, you should arrest this slut, not work with him. Add slander charges while you're at it." He cocked his arm back but Hotch got right in his face.

"Back off sir, or I will arrest you for assault." He stared the man down. His death glare was on full. _No one threatens my Spencer, even if maybe Spencer went too far._

Men tougher that this jerk had been broken by the death glare. This guy never had a chance. He backed away and left the casino. Hotch was surprised at how little attention they had drawn; people just kept on feeding the machines.

He led Spencer out back to the car, prepared to read him the riot act on why he shouldn't be so cocky and make things worse. However, as soon as Spencer was seated, the young man curled in on himself, hands around his waist, shaking. His eyes glistened as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Hotch watched the total transformation from over-confident trouble maker to broken shell, stunned.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer stared at his knees, trying to hold back tears. He didn't belong with Aaron. He was just a whore, with a string of Johns to remind him just how worthless he was. A tear streamed down his cheek but only one. He refused to cry. To let them hurt him. He was who he was. His only mistake was trying to pretend he was someone worthy to stand beside Aaron Hotchner.

"Talk to me Spencer." Aaron said, his hand reaching out to Spencer but not quite connecting.

Spencer shrugged. "What's there to say?"

"Who was that?" This time Aaron did put his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer shook the hand off. "I have no idea." Out of the corner of his eye, Spencer could see Hotch's jaw drop.

"Why would you say those things?" Aaron asked quietly.

Another shrug. "Reflex. The guy attacked; I fought back."

Now, Aaron looked pensive, glaring out the window.

"Maybe you should bring me back to my corner now. I'm no more use to you." This had been a fun little vacation, getting to be a good guy who did things for joy, but it was a farce.

"No." Aaron's face looked hard, just like it had inside. Spencer flinched.

"Wh…what?" Spencer reviewed the incident in a heartbeat. Had he crossed a line and Hotch was going to arrest him?

Aaron shook his head, and his face softened. "You have a remarkable mind. Why are you wasting it trading petty insults with jerks and selling your body? How come you aren't curing cancer or solving cold fusion."

"It's hard to cure cancer when your mother is a schizophrenic who can't take care of herself or her ten year old son." It was out before Spencer could stop himself. The thing he never told anyone.

Hotch reached for him again, and this time Spencer allowed the touch. He needed it. Craved it. "You were alone with just your mother? Why didn't you tell anyone, get help?"

"What were they going to do? My father left us; he couldn't take it. The crazy wife and the overachieving son who would probably be crazy, too. Schizophrenia's genetic." Spencer pulled his legs up on the seat and wrapped his arms around them. But all his focus was on the hand on his shoulder.

Now that he started, he had to continue. "I read up on what the system would do. I would get sent into foster care. The stats for children my age weren't great. I would probably be abused sexually or otherwise. And my mother would be put into some state institution. I loved her."

He looked at Hotch now. "One day a man came up to me at school, Hector. He had noticed my clothes barely fit. We couldn't afford new ones. In fact, the mortgage was due, and I was becoming pretty desperate. There aren't many ways for an 11 year old boy to earn money, and Mom wasn't lucid enough to do it."

His voice was softer now, almost a whisper. It took every ounce of will to force any sound out of his throat. "He offered me a choice. He told me men would pay for my ass. Especially whoever got me first. Thousands. So I went with him."

He paused for a moment as the memory swirled around him, clear as the day it had happened. "He auctioned me off." He allowed those memories to surface, the room in the hotel. The eager men, so many men. Each willing to give more and more money for the privilege of being the first to violate a young boy.

"I made $5000 that first time for a half an hour of… work," Spencer said, shuddering from the memory. The pimp had prepared him, but it still hurt. He had promised himself he would be brave, but tears had still streamed down his face.

And now they were streaming again, just as silently. "He had them lined up for me. I hadn't hit puberty yet, and I didn't understand why they wanted this. I mean…I read how it all worked. But I didn't understand it in here." He thumped his chest.

"I felt ashamed at what I was doing with my body. I was sure everyone could tell. So I dropped out of high school." He was already a freak. On good days, everyone ignored him. Bad days…that's when they didn't ignore him.

"How old were you?" Aaron asked so quietly. Spencer wondered if he was afraid that speaking would end this confession of sins.

"I told you, eleven." Spencer's voice was steady at this. It was ancient history.

Hotch looked at him as his jaw went slack. "You were in high school at age eleven?"

Spencer nodded. "I was a senior. But I found a way to pay the bills, and take care of mom." It was good to remember this. Satisfaction washed over him. This had been his choice.

"After a few years, puberty hit. It made it easier since I was actually gay. Sometimes I could almost enjoy it." Spencer ducked his head as his face heated. He hated admitting that he enjoyed it sometimes. He knew that made him some kind of disgusting deviant.

He kept his eyes on his hands as he continued. "After another year I was too old for Hector's clients. I struck out on my own. I've been on my own ever since."

Spencer glanced at Aaron out of the corner of his eye. The man was attentive but none of the disgust he expected colored the man's face. All he saw was open interest and something else. Could it be sympathy? It gave him the courage to continue. "When I turned eighteen, I sold the house and put my mom in Bennington."

He shuddered at the memory of his mom screaming as they took her away. "I hated doing it, but I couldn't take care of her anymore; she was too sick. She needed drugs and treatment."

Aaron's hand started rubbing up and down his back in soothing circles. It encouraged Spencer to get the rest out. "After…after Tobias, I hooked up with Kitty and Lis; we watched each other's backs. I failed them, too."

Spencer closed in on himself. He had never told anyone his story, not even Kitty and Lis.

"I'm not bringing you back to that corner." Spencer looked up at the hard note in Aaron's voice.

The corner of Spencer's mouth turned up. "What, you're going to kidnap me?"

"No, but I want you to come home with me. I…I want to be with you." Now Aaron looked away. Spencer hadn't known him for long, but he sensed that Aaron was normally confident and didn't hesitate like this. His heart stirred and for a moment; he wanted to believe there was a future for him that didn't involve selling himself.

But then he clamped down. People like him didn't get happy endings. Hope just led to disappointment. He needed to cut this now, end it. Protect himself from when Aaron left him.

Spencer started laughing, a harsh grating laugh. "What could possibly possess you to say such a ludicrous thing? I'm a fuck toy. I'm not someone you take home to meet the folks."

"I have no folks for you to meet. Just a young son. I want you to come and live with us." The luminous look in Aaron's eyes broke Spencer's heart. He started shaking his head in denial.

Aaron wasn't finished. "If you want, we don't have to have sex ever again. It's not about that. It's about me getting someone I'm…I'm falling in love with out of a bad situation and into one he deserves." He took Spencer's hand.

"You could go to college, study anything, be anything." Spencer wanted to believe, but clearly this was impossible, and he focused in on the biggest issue.

"You want me around a child? Now who does drugs here?" Spencer said with disdain. "You don't get it. I'm not fit to be around normal people. I need to do what I do so my mom is taken care of. There are no choices."

Aaron put some force into his tone. "There are if you let me help you. I will make sure your mom is taken care of… at Bennington."

"What are you some kind of Millionaire Super-Secret Agent?" _Stop tormenting me. _"I doubt the FBI pays well enough for you to take in a stray like me, care for my mother, and put me through college without short changing Hotch Jr."

"I'm not wealthy, but I can help." Spencer looked into Aaron's eyes and saw something he hadn't ever seen before. A hopefulness, a longing, a sweetness.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I…I love you. I know it's too soon. But I know it's true." Aaron brought Spencer's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

Spencer wanted to give another sarcastic retort, but he couldn't. He was falling in love, too; that's why he told his story. He wanted this man to really know him. How that happened, he had no idea. He was totally unworthy.

"If you won't come with me for yourself then do it for me. Please." Aaron was begging. It seemed totally out of place, and yet it struck Spencer.

Spencer wanted to ask _what happens six months from now when you get bored of me?_ But he could already tell. Aaron was not that kind of man. He stuck to his commitments. "What if I want us to have sex, too?"

Aaron's smile lit up his face like the sun rising in the east. "Then everything will be perfect."

"Okay." Spencer said quietly.

"Okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I will come with you."

Spencer was swept up into Hotch's arms and found himself being kissed enthusiastically, passionately. And he responded with all the newfound love in his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Title:** **Spencer Rocket**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Prostitution, Slash, language, sex, etc**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Prostitutes are dying in Las Vegas and the BAU is called in to catch the unsub responsible. Hotch has never met anyone like hooker Spencer Rocket. Hotch/Reid Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**So this is it. I decided to post the final chapter and the epilogue as one. I hope the ending works for you. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 8

Hotch checked in with the team. Garcia was working on it. Something about the Aztec Casino's computer being like the one in some Star Trek episode, something about stone knives and bearskins. When he repeated it, he heard Spencer chuckle quietly and mumble, "City on the Edge of Forever."

The team arranged to meet at a restaurant and continued to speculate about the unsub as they ate dinner and returned to the hotel.

Aaron was happy to turn in early. As soon as the door shut, he pushed Spencer against it and kissed him.

"Someone's eager." Spencer smiled.

"Is that a problem?" Aaron loved seeing Spencer smile.

"Never," Spencer said as he spun Hotch around to be against the door.

Hotch started walking Spencer back towards the bed on the right, stripping off his clothes as they went. Aaron wanted Spencer, badly.

Spencer took his time removing Aaron's clothes. Or so it seemed to Aaron. He wanted to rush his lover along, but he sensed that Spencer needed this. He needed slow sensual love making as proof that this was different.

Finally, the two men were naked, hard cocks thrusting against each other, lips joined, tongues dancing. Aaron ran his fingers through Spencer's luscious caramel locks, reveling in the softness.

He started to kiss down Spencer's chest when there was a knock on the door.

"Hotch, it's Morgan, open up."

Aaron groaned, _not now_. He got up and threw on a pair of pants and a shirt and went to answer the door, trying to block Morgan's view.

"Hotch, what the hell? Garcia's been trying to reach you," Morgan said, his face hard.

Hotch was surprised, had he really been so lost in lovemaking that he hadn't heard his phone? "Sorry, I didn't hear my phone."

"Jesus…" Hotch could see Morgan's eyes locked behind him; he glanced back; he had a direct line of sight on Spencer in bed, the blanket pulled around him.

Hotch stepped into Morgan's space forcing the other profiler back and pulled the door almost shut behind him.

Morgan stood his ground. "Hotch, what the fuck? Now you're doing the Hooker?"

Aaron glared at Morgan. "It's not what you think, and it's none of your business."

"I think it's my business when it affects your performance on a case." The volume on Morgan's voice started to rise.

Hotch decided this was a conversation he was not ready to have. "Morgan, what did you want to see me about?"

"Garcia sent a picture of the unsub to your phone. Can we go arrest him, now?" Morgan said, moving right up into Hotch's face. "Or do you need to finish getting your rocks off?"

Hotch's eyes narrowed as he answered. "I'll be out in a minute; we roll in five. Let the rest of the team know."

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer watched as the other agent, _Morgan, that's his name, a_s Morgan's eyes locked on him. He was relieved he had pulled the blanket up to cover himself. He was unprepared for the raw contempt he saw in the man's eyes. Hotch looked back at him, and all Spencer could see was shame.

As the door closed he thought, _why shouldn't he be ashamed_? He was just fucking a whore. They probably thought Hotch had sunk to Spencer's level. _After all, I am bought and paid for._ Spencer knew a man like Aaron would never pay for sex. Forget the fact that he would never need to. Who wouldn't want the hot agent? He would never disrespect someone enough to force himself on them. He was too honorable.

All he would do is bring pain and grief to this man. He didn't deserve this happiness. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his old clothes. He had to get out of here. _Save Aaron from himself_. The fun was over, and it was time to get back to work. There was no guardian angel to save him. He didn't deserve it.

He threw on his work outfit and sprinted for the door.

As the door opened, Spencer rushed out. "I'm sorry," he called as he ran past Aaron. He splurged on a cab; he had to get away.

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch stood paralyzed just long enough for Spencer to get into the stairwell. Hotch ran into his room, jammed his feet into his shoes and grabbed his car keys, chasing after Spencer, but the young man was fast and almost out the door when Rossi stopped Hotch.

"Aaron, what's going on, are we going to raid Clayberg's hotel room?"

"Morgan, take the team and do it." He ran. He had to catch up with Spencer. He could barely imagine why he had run, but he knew he needed to catch him, talk to him, and straighten this out.

He got out in time to see Spencer get in a cab and watch it pull away from the curb. He ran for the SUV just barely keeping the cab in sight but failing eventually. _Where would Spencer go?_

Aaron Hotchner was not considered one of the top profilers for nothing. He had seen Spencer's self-loathing. He knew he had a long road ahead helping his young lover gain self-esteem. He knew exactly where Spencer would go. Dressed like he was, he would go back to his life. That meant the street corner where he first picked him up.

Hotch drove frantically. They had too much of a head start. Just as Hotch arrived, he saw Spencer follow a man into a car.

His phone rang. "Hotchner."

"The unsub wasn't in his hotel room Hotch. We have the place watched in case her returns. He's probably going after another victim." Morgan explained.

Aaron's stomach dropped. Spencer just got into the car with a man. A man who could fit the profile. He pressed a few buttons on his phone and saw the picture Garcia sent.

"No!" Panic washed through the unit chief.

"Hotch, what is it?" Adrenaline spurred Hotch into action.

"Spencer just got in a car with the unsub." He said, pulling out into traffic. "I'm in pursuit. Follow my signal in, now!"

When the unsub's car pulled up in front of just the type of non-descript motel where the other victims had been found, Hotch's heart sank. He pulled up to the curb, screeching to a halt. Normally, the spot was illegal, but Hotch didn't care. He was in the goddamned FBI and he had to save Spencer.

He ran into the lobby and saw the elevator door close with Spencer inside. He ran up to the desk and pulled his credentials.

"That man in the elevator, what room is his?"

The young attendant behind the desk gaped at Hotch.

"What man?" He asked.

Hotch glared at the attendant and described the unsub.

This kid didn't have a chance against Aaron Hotchner's death glare. "I…I think he's in 232. Do…Do you need a key?"

"Now." Aaron barked, trying not to remember the crime scene photos.

He grabbed the key and ran to the stairs, not trusting the elevator to be in time and sprinted for the room. The unsub could be killing Spencer at this very moment.

Aaron found the room and inserted the key. Pulling his gun he yelled, "FBI," and ran in.

The sight that greeted his eyes was a genuine nightmare. His lover was naked and laid out on the bed. The unsub was poised over him, knife above his head. Spencer was staring at the knife, his eyes wide, his mouth open in an O.

"Drop the knife, Clayberg!" Hotch ordered. Only years of discipline kept his eyes on the unsub and not the man he loved.

Clayberg's eyes were wide and slightly unfocused. "I can't. I have to appease the god. It's the only way."

"Drop it now, or I will shoot." Hotch said very deliberately. He would not allow anything to happen to Spencer.

"I have to get her back. I lost the money, and she left me. I have to win." He raised his hand higher, drawing back to strike.

The sharp retort of his glock sounded in the room. Bright spots of blood appeared on the unsub's hand as he issued a blood curdling scream and dropped the knife.

Spencer jumped to his feet as Hotch moved in and cuffed the man. Spencer dressed, but before he could leave, Hotch had him by the arm.

When the team arrived, Hotch handed over the unsub and dragged Spencer from the room and down to the SUV, his hands shaking from the adrenaline.

When they were alone in the car, Hotch spoke in a shaky voice. "I almost lost you, and I don't even know why."

"Your colleague, Morgan. He was right. I…I don't belong with you." Spencer held his chin high like he was determined to sacrifice everything for Hotch. That just made Aaron love him more. "You deserve someone real."

Hotch thought about what Spencer said. He needed to show Spencer that he was someone real and deserving of love. "You're right."

Spencer's mouth dropped, a tear shown in his eyes. "So I can leave now?"

"Hell no." Aaron answered, his lips turning up in a wry smile. "You said I deserve someone real. You are the realest person I know."

"I… didn't mean…I don't even know what that means." Hotch thought it was absolutely adorable the ways Spencer's brows drew together.

"It means… I love you. If there was any uncertainty before, seeing you run, seeing you in the car with the unsub, knowing you could die, made things very clear." Hotch spoke so gently, reaching to place his hand on Spencer's cheek.

Tears streamed down Spencer's face. "How can you love me?"

"I have never seen someone more amazing and more deserving of love." Hotch cupped Spencer's face and rubbed the tears away with his thumb. He spoke quietly from the heart. "You have given up everything to care for a mother who couldn't take care of you. Please…please let me love you."

Spencer gazed at Aaron. He seemed to come to a decision. "I…I love you too."

That was all that needed to be said.

Epilogue

Three Years Later

The team waited in the bullpen with baited breath and a cake. The elevator opened and out stepped Dr. Spencer Reid. Newest member of the BAU.

Aaron Hotchner led the round of applause for his lover and now co-worker and then handed the man his gun and credentials.

"Welcome to the BAU, Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Is all this necessary Aaron?" Spencer questioned with glowing cheeks.

"Yes, in three years you finished college, and attained 2 PhD and are about to defend your third. You finished Quantico with some of the highest scores on record and I love you. So deal with the party." Aaron's smile was wider than the Grand Canyon.

Morgan came up to Spencer first, "Welcome to the team _Doctor_ Reid. Hotch was right about you all along."

The other members of his new team gathered around and welcomed him into their midst. His past was just that, past. Hotch had been as good as his word. His mother was well cared for, and so was Reid by Aaron Hotchner, the man he loved.

The End

**A/N  
>I really enjoyed writing this story. Next up for me is a Derek Morgan Mpreg called Divine Intervention. At least, it will be next if it stops kicking me every time I work on it. :) Not sure what's after that yet. Maybe a sequel to Chosen Mate or All For Him, maybe a new 'verse with a BDSM HotchReid story. Any preferences?**


End file.
